Dawn the Dom
by smUTstuFF
Summary: Focused on a group of girls from Pokemon, as futa girls, with Dawn being their dom(ish). Putting this story up for adoption read the new update for info on that.
1. Solo Night

Dawn was laying on a bed, in nothing but her beanie and black socks. She was busy rubbing her dick while sitting with her back against the headstand. Normally she would have one of her girlfriends do it for her however, she was home alone tonight. They were all out of Sandgem town, where they all live together, having gone to Veilstone City for shopping. Dawn won't see any of them until tomorrow afternoon.

Of the group of girls, Dawn was pretty much the dom, the girls did whatever she wanted, almost all of the time. While Dawn wasn't the tallest of the group, she wasn't the shortest either. She was considered to be one of the more attractive girls, at least from what they could tell after going around and getting the opinion of many random people. But she did have the second smallest pair of tits of the household. And her ass wasn't that great either. So what made her be the dom of the girls?

Why it was her cock. While all the girls were futa, Dawn had the biggest dick. When they all decided to measure themselves Dawn was a total of 9 inches when fully hard.

The second biggest was Hilda with 7 inches. Then May and Leaf tied at 6 inches, Shauna at 5.5 inches, and then Misty at a laughable 2.5 inches, when fully erect. Something the other girls constantly teased her for. Since Misty was the smallest she was pretty much "used" by the rest of the group. Not that she complained much though.

The one who used her the most, however, was Dawn. Another thing that made Dawn the dom, was the fact she was the horniest out of any girl there and seemed to be able to have sex at the drop of a hat even after just barely cumming a few minutes before. The second girl with the highest sex drive was Shauna, yet she was only half as sex crazy as Dawn.

Outside of sex, the girls all decided to date each other. So each one was the other's girlfriend. Which was fine with them but confused people in public when 3 or more would go out on a date or something and people wondered how their relationship worked with multiple partners.

Well back to Dawn. She was still just jacking off but not quite close for orgasm.

"This isn't enough..." Dawn muttered to herself.

Suddenly she got an idea. She started laying on the back of her shoulders and pressing up against the headboard. Then she started folding herself. So her dick was right in front of her face.

 _'Just a little more...'_ She thought.

Even though it was starting to hurt she moved her legs farther down, and moved her neck up, and she was able to put her dick in her mouth. She was only able to get a bit under 3 inches but it was enough for her. She started moving her neck back and forth to suck on her cock. Something she had never tried before tonight. At first, she went a bit slow, but after about 2 minutes of sucking she sped up. After a little while of this, she felt herself about to cum. She started rubbing the rest of her dick with one of her hands and started fingering her pussy with the other.

 _'Almost there...'_ Dawn was close to cumming,

 _'Fuuuuuckkk, I'm about to cum in my own mouth,'_ She thought,

 _'This is so hot...ahhh!'_ And on that, she came a little in her mouth but pulled her dick out and a few strands of cum came out of her pulsing cock on onto her face. When she was done shooting cum, her dick was still hanging in front of her face, dripping cum onto her chin and lips.

"That was awesome," Dawn said as she went back to sitting upright on the pillows. Face still covered with cum and dick leaking a little bit. Dawn noticed she was dripping on the pillow. So she took off the pillowcase to wipe her face and cock.

"I hope Hilda doesn't care about her pillowcase having cum on it," Dawn said to herself as she put the pillowcase, even though she had just used as a cum rag, back on the pillow.

When she was done, she left Hilda and May's room to go downstairs and went into the kitchen to eat something, still only wearing her socks and beanie. As great as sucking her cock and swallowing her own cum was, Dawn still wanted to put her dick into someone. But she knew she still had to wait until tomorrow to be able to satisfy her urge to actually fuck.

 **Next Morning**

Dawn woke up after falling asleep on the couch last night. Still wearing next to nothing. She checked the time on her phone, "9:32 AM", everyone won't be back until 1:30 PM at least. So she had a few hours of alone time still, so she decided to turn the T.V. on to pass time. After flipping through the channels for a few minutes she landed on a show about different female coordinators trying to make it big in Hearthome City.

Most of them were wearing big kind of puffy dresses like normal, but one girl was wearing a short dress that barely could cover her ass and her breasts were almost popping out. Dawn was surprised they were even allowing her to wear that on television.

She also wasn't the only one surprised, her dick was half erect and was slowly rising, to Dawn's delight. She stayed watching the girl as her member was getting up. Once it had fully risen she grabbed it with one hand and started stroking while smiling and licking her lips. In a few minutes, she was rubbing like crazy, she was even finding the girls that only had their faces showing to be victims of her sexual imagination.

*Dawns Imagination*

'Oh fuck, suck it... just like that...'

Dawn was face fucking one of the contestants right on stage in front of a full crowd and the 3 judges without a care in the world. When she was about to cum she took her cock out the first girl's mouth, and came all over her face and chest, covering her dress in cum. After being face fucked by Dawn so hard, the young coordinator fell asleep.

'Alright, next girl!' 1 by 1 Dawn was knocking out the coordinators after face fucking them, and while she did cum each time she wasn't completely satisfied. Until she saw the girl who was wearing the short dress. She was walking towards Dawn with confidence. When she got within a few feet of Dawn she pulled her tits out and lifted up her dress to show off her pussy. Dawn was starting to get bored after the last girl, but now she was fully erect again.

'Damn...okay get on your knees and start sucking.' Dawn demanded, but the girl shook her head. Dawn, not being used to being told no when it involved sex told her to get on her knees again, but the girl shook her head. This time she went onto her back and started fingering her pussy, motioning for Dawn to enter. Dawn quickly got onto her knees and was about to enter her. When suddenly cum shot out from Dawn's dick.

*Real World*

"What the? Aw fuck. It wasn't real..." Dawn said, with a hint of somewhat sadness in her voice. She was so caught up in her sexual fantasy she forgot that she was just jacking off to girls on T.V. 'Damn it...' Dawn thought to herself. She looked at her phone, "10:04 AM", she still had a few hours to spare. So she decided to take a nap on the couch. Despite having cum all over her from her jerking session.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1 RIP. The rest of the girls will be in Chapter 2. Don't know when I'll update. Peace.**


	2. One on One 'Bonding' Part One: Leaf

Dawn was sleeping on the couch, in only her black socks and beanie on. She had been asleep for a few hours after a good jerking session. Since she was asleep she wasn't able to hear the door open and a couple of girls walking in.

First came in Hilda, with a smirk, then came Shauna with a big smile on her face on the verge of laughing, then May and Misty walked in while giggling with each other. When the girls found Dawn on the couch, asleep and with dried cum on her stomach and chest causing the girls to laugh, waking up Dawn.

"What the? Oh! You guys are back! Finally!" Dawn said excitedly as she got up to hug Hilda.

"Woah slow down," Hilda said as she used one arm to push Dawn away. "You got cum all over you, at the very least take a shower before trying to hug me."

Dawn looked a little confused given the fact she had just woken up, but when she looked down at the cum on her body it made her remember her morning of jacking off to that girl on T.V.

"Oh my god! I saw the most amazing looking girl on T.V. last night. She was a coordinator and was wearing a small dress and had such huge tits."

Dawn started drooling just thinking about the girl again.

"Did she have blonde hair?" May asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, she did. How do you know about her?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"When we stopped in Hearthome we saw a contest and a blonde girl in a short dress was there. She might be the girl you're thinking of. She was hot. Oh yeah, Hilda tried to get her number, haha." May asked and started to laugh while looking at Hilda.

"Oh shut up," Hilda said playfully. "She said she was straight and only liked guys with dicks bigger than 6 inches."

"Why didn't you tell her you had a dick bigger than that?" Dawn asked.

"Well for one she said guys, plus I wasn't just going to whip out my cock in front of a bunch of strangers!" Hilda said in a somewhat serious tone making May and Misty laugh but making Hilda look a bit annoyed.

"Wait, wheres Leaf?" Dawn had just noticed Leaf wasn't there and that May was holding Leaf's hat.

"Oh right," Misty said as she walked over to open the door. "Leaf! You can come in now!"

Then finally Leaf came in, the only 2 things she was wearing were her shoes and something around the base of her dick. Dawn just stared, curious as to what the metal object was and why she was naked if they had been walking back from Jubilife City.

"Why is she naked?" Dawn asked, "And what's that metal thing?"

"That thing is a cock ring, we found it at a sex shop in Oreburgh City." Misty started explaining. "And she's naked because,"

"I lost a bet." Leaf said, cutting Misty off as Misty and Hilda started to chuckle to each other.

Dawn was curious as to the real reason Leaf was naked and had to walk back to Sandgem with a cock ring. So she leaned over to Hilda.

"Tell me later," Dawn whispered.

"Alright," Hilda said with a smile.

"Um, Dawn, why are _you_ naked? And covered in cum?" Shauna asked.

"Oh well, I saw this hot girl on T.V. and got hard, it got uncomfortable so obviously I had to deal with the situation. And then I fell asleep." Dawn said while laughing.

"Obviously..." Shauna said while rolling her eyes.

"Well," Dawn said as she stretched her arms out behind her head, "I should go shower, anyone care to join me?" Dawn asked seductively. When no one said anything Dawn just grabbed Leaf by the cock and started walking quickly upstairs with Leaf in tow.

"Owww!" Leaf started to say once they had reached the bathroom door. "Did you really need to pull my dick like that?" She asked as she started rubbing her dick from both it being hard now and from Dawn gripping it a bit too hard for Leaf's liking.

"Shush," Dawn replied. While Dawn would be considered the dominant girl in the house, she wasn't a very aggressive person, so really she was just the dom because of her dick size and horniness.

"Dawn!? What's on my pillow!?" Dawn heard from Hilda from her room down the hall and quickly grabbed Leaf and ran into the bathroom. After giving a quick explanation to Leaf about the previous night of Dawn's experience, Dawn decided it was time for them to get in the shower.

"Okay, the water has heated up, now take your shoes off and that ring off your cock."

"Well...I can only really take it off when I'm not erect, they got me a ring that was bigger than my dick flaccid, but when it's erect it gets stuck." Leaf replied.

"Oh, well then, get in the shower with it on. You have more than one thing to have fun with." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well, alright." Leaf said as she took off her shoes and got into the warm shower. Not long after Dawn got in with her and almost immediately started grabbing Leaf's breasts from behind, causing Leaf to moan a little. Dawn let go of one Leaf's tits and start rubbing her dick to get it hard. In less than a minute she was fully erect and rubbing her dick in between Leaf's ass.

"Dawn, my ass is sore from the other girls, can you please just use my pussy or mouth?" Leaf asked, but it was in vain for Dawn started stuffing Leaf's ass with her dick almost immediately after. Dawn made Leaf bend over so she could easily fuck her and play with Leaf's tits at the same time. They were moaning like crazy. They were hoping the sound of the shower will cover up their moans.

After a few minutes, Dawn decided to turn Leaf around and lift her up against the wall. She took her cock out of Leaf's ass and started fucking her pussy. Once Leaf was at max horniness she grabbed Dawn's head and pushed it down enough for Dawn to start sucking Leaf's dick.

"Ah fuck! Suck my dick! Suck it like you suck your dick last night!" Leaf shouted in pleasure.

After a bit of Dawn sucking, she was getting hornier and hornier. Until she shoved Leaf down onto the floor and put her ass in the air and completely shoved her cock into Leaf's already sore ass. Dawn was at the point of being a "sex demon" as the other girls had called her. She was fucking like crazy and Leaf knew she wasn't going to even begin to calm down until she came which likely wouldn't happen for a while.

Not that she was complaining of course.

It was as if Dawn didn't even know where she was, all she was focused on was fucking Leaf in her ass. After almost half an hour of Dawn violently fucking Leaf, she came, filling Leaf's ass to point it was leaking out.

Dawn withdrew her dick from Leaf's hole and got on her own knees. Then she bent over and start licking Leaf's ass. She was licking up all of her cum out of Leaf. Leaf was just smiling at her.

"You got an addiction for your cum now after last night?" She said while moving her ass side to side to make Dawn's tongue pleasure her ass more.

"Oh hush," Dawn said as she grabbed Leaf's dick and started rubbing it.

After licking out most of the cum Dawn turned the attention of her tongue towards Leaf's pussy, causing Leaf to release a sequence of moans. Dawn looked down and noticed a few drops of precum came out of Leaf's member. She stopped eating Leaf out and started licking the cum off the floor and then started licking Leaf's dick up and down from behind, causing more precum to drip out. Leaf couldn't say anything aside from moans.

"Oh fuck I got an idea." Dawn quickly went onto her back and pulled Leaf by her waist with her so her dick was right above Dawn's face and Dawn's dick was in front of Leaf, almost touching her lips.

The two girls wasted no time to pleasure each other. They were both deep throating their cocks and started fingering each other in both their pussies and asses. Leaf finally burst, releasing all her cum into Dawn's mouth, causing it to overflow. Some of it even went into Dawn's nose. Dawn then pushed Leaf off of her and made her pleasure Dawn until she was able to orgasm out of both her pussy and dick. Once she came both she and Leaf laid there next to each other breathing heavily.

"We've...been in here...for almost an hour..." Leaf said between breaths and while she slipped the ring off her now limp dick.

"We...should probably...get out soon...then..." Dawn replied.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, the two girls cleaned themselves in the shower and then dried off. Since they didn't bring in any clothes with them they both just left completely naked, holding their shoes. When they went downstairs to check on the other girls after their long shower session, they found the girls to all be naked on the couch, on top of each other.

Hilda was in the middle sitting upright with her shorts and hat on the floor and Misty was sitting on her lap with her head against her chest. Leaf and Dawn noticed Misty's pussy and ass were leaking cum. May was on Hilda's right with Hilda's arm around her and Shauna was sitting the same way but on Hilda's left side.

While Dawn was the dom over all the girls, if Dawn wasn't around then Hilda would take over her role. Due to being the tallest and was stronger than the other girls and liked rough sex more than the others. Hilda was more of a normal dom than Dawn was but lacked the sexual desire that Dawn was filled with. Her also having the second biggest cock was help with having the other girls want to fuck her and willing to do so at any given time.

"They seriously all fucked each other while we were taking a shower? They could've waited for us to come out and let us joined," Dawn said while pouting.

"I doubt they would've had the thought of us taking a shower together and coming out still able to fuck." Leaf said rubbing her ass as it still hurt from Dawn's sexual wrath from earlier.

"But I am ready to fuck right now! See." Dawn said as she rubbed her dick, already half erect.

"What the? You just came less than 10 minutes ago!" Leaf said. Despite having known, and been fucking Dawn, for years, Leaf was still surprised that Dawn could fuck so quickly, even after cumming so much.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not?" Dawn said with her cock now fully erect and throbbing.

"Alright fine!" Leaf said as she grabbed Dawn by the dick and headed upstairs to a room.

"Oww!"

"See, it doesn't feel good does it."

Once they made it to a room they quickly got onto the bed and started fucking almost as much as they did in the shower before collapsing from exhaustion on top of the sheets.

* * *

 **Didn't know how to end the chapter soooo, yeah. Fav/Follow. Don't know when the next chapter will be released. Thought I would be able to do these more often however been too busy with IRL stuff. The next chapters will probably be Dawn fucking all the other girls one by one. Alright peace.**


	3. One on One 'Bonding' Part Two: May

Dawn woke up in her room, alone. Wearing her long black socks, a pair of underwear, and a large shirt that covers her butt. While the other girls did share a room, with 2 girls in each room, Dawn had her own. She liked having the extra space alone without anyone in the way. After laying in bed for a few extra minutes she forced herself up and made it out into the hall and in the bathroom. Once she was done she went down into the kitchen to get something to eat when she saw May cooking herself breakfast. The smell was enough to make Dawn's stomach growl.

"Hm? Oh hey, Dawn." May said when Dawn sat down at the counter that divides the kitchen from living room.

"Hey, whatcha making?" Dawn asked.

"Some bacon and eggs, want some?"

"Of course! I love it when you cook."

"Thanks haha." May gave Dawn a cute smile from the compliment causing Dawn to start feeling something down under. Although since she was too hungry to let it happen, Dawn just ignored it for now.

"Where are the other girls?" Dawn asked.

"They went to go into Jubilife to find any guys to fuck them. Really they just want to see the guys' faces when they notice that they have extra meat." May and Dawn proceeded to laugh as May started to fix 2 plates of food for her and Dawn. As May was receiving a plate from a cabinet, Dawn couldn't help but notice May only had on a long shirt like Dawn. However, May's shirt just barely covered her ass, so when she reached up for the plate the shirt rose, exposing half of May's rump. May was considered to have the best ass in the group of girls and she was definitely very proud of it, doing squats daily to maintain it. Dawn just stared and the feeling she had in her panties felt greater, causing her to shift in her seat from the sudden blood rush. Though she was still too hungry to let it reach full mast.

"Here you go," May said as she placed a plate in front of Dawn. "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" Dawn said as she proceeded to dig in.

Once Dawn was almost done with her meal, she was letting her dick rise again as she thought about May's perfect ass. She started thinking about all the things she could do with May that day due to them having the house to themselves for a little while.

"So," Dawn spoke with a mouth full of eggs. "How much longer do you think the girls will be gone?"

"Hmm, let's see," May pulled out her phone. "They left at 9:00 and it's now 10:32 so maybe they'll be back at around 12:00."

"Oh," Dawn moved the hand she wasn't using to eat down to her crotch. Feeling the bulge that was increasing each second in her tight little underwear. "Do you have anything in mind you might want to do until everyone gets back?"

"Maybe, I was just planning on relaxing a bit today. Unless you have something?"

"I know of something we could do," Dawn finished eating and stood up to walk to the other side of the counter, pressing up behind May and grabbing one of May's breasts through her shirt, while pulling out her now fully erect cock from her underwear.

"Didn't you just woke up like 20 minutes ago?" May asked pressing up to Dawn and grinding her bare ass against Dawn's dick.

"Shh," Dawn said. "I would've started this earlier but I was too hungry." she moved both her hands under May's shirt and used one hand to play with May's breast and the other to start rubbing her pussy.

"Well," May moaned as she stopped eating. "What are you waiting for? Put it in already."

"With pleasure." Dawn said smiling.

Dawn lifted up May's shirt to fully reveal her plump ass and wet pussy. She then took the hand she was using to pleasure May's tits and grabbed her own dick to line it up with May's wet pussy. She slowly put the tip in and then slowly took it out, doing this a few times. She put the tip back in and grabbed May's hips with both hands and once again slowly slid her dick into May. She went back and forth slowly, then speeding up after a few seconds until she was slamming into May almost as fast as she could. Going in the same rhythm as Dawn, May moved her own hips back and forth causing Dawn to go even deeper and May to experience more pleasure.

"Oh fuck..." Dawn and May moaned at the same time. May started using one of her hands to play with her above average sized breasts, the other hand went towards her own dick. She started rubbing as fast as Dawn was fucking her, once she felt a little pre-cum she pulled away from Dawn.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked after she found herself with nothing to fuck all of a sudden.

"Hold on," May said as she turned around to face Dawn and jump onto the counter and leaned back. "There, now fuck my pussy as hard as you can!"

Immediately Dawn went forward onto May, pounding into her soaking pussy. As she got fucked May rubbed her self until she started to feel her dick pulsing more. She knew she was about to cum. She started rubbing faster, which Dawn noticed so she started fucking faster. Causing May to orgasm from both her penis and her pussy. Causing May to have two orgasms was enough to send Dawn over the edge, cumming into her girlfriend's pussy. After she was done cumming Dawn crouched down to eat out May. Licking up all May's juices and her own cum as well.

"Ah fuck! I'm gonna have another orgasm!" May shouted. Dawn started eating her out faster and harder. She quickly moved her tongue in and out, up and down, playing around with May's clit. Just a few minutes after having two orgasms, May had a third orgasm. While Dawn started to feel prideful from this, she was still feeling horny and her dick was still hard as a diglett. May continued to lie still, after her orgasm had ended she closed her eyes, wanting to rest on the counter. However, she quickly jolted up when Dawn started fucking her ass.

"Oww!" May cried, "You know I'm not into anal as much as the other girls!"

"Yeah I know, that's why I love fucking your ass the most!" Dawn said, "It's tighter than the other girls, even Hilda."

Dawn sped up even faster than when she was fucking May earlier. May looked at Dawn's face and realized why she was in her "sex demon" state. May also realized there was no use in trying to talk Dawn out of fucking her ass so she just laid back and tried to enjoy her anal fucking as best she could. She was glad she had no plans this morning, she wouldn't have been able to get to them now if she did.

* * *

 **And the end of chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait, stuff happened IRL that made me unable to finish the third chapter. It sat at 800 words for so long. But now it's over 1200. Y'all are welcome. Have an idea for chapter 4 and probably will be able to get to it this month if I'm lucky. Oh yeah, I'm working on a new story as well, so now you'll get two stories from me to read. So you're welcome again. Alright, peace.**


	4. One on One 'Bonding' Part Three: Hilda

Dawn was walking out of her bathroom and into the hallway when she heard something coming from the room next to hers. Seeing the door was already opened a bit, Dawn peered into the room to see what the noise was. To her slight surprise, it was coming from Hilda who was lightly snoring while laying on her back with her arms folded behind her head. Wearing only her shirt and vest but nothing else. Her cock was just laying between her legs, while she wasn't hard due to being asleep, her dick was still at its full 7 inches. This wasn't something new for Hilda, she frequently took naps with her cock out, even outside of the house. Dawn was immediately horny. She normally wasn't able to see Hilda when she slept like this, she's usually either not home or too busy to notice. But not this time. The rest of the girls were downstairs and Dawn knew this was her chance to take advantage of the situation.

Dawn started to slowly walk over the bed, making sure Hilda wasn't about to wake up. Once she reached the bed, she put one knee on the bed slowly, then the other then started to make her way to Hilda's crotch region. Soon enough she was within reach of Hilda's member, she slowly grabbed it with one hand. Right after she touched it, she looked up to see if Hilda had taken notice. To Dawn's delight, Hilda just kept snoring away. Dawn moved Hilda's straight up and moved her own head close to it. Dawn felt herself getting extremely hard herself. Her dick was quickly rising and she so badly wanted to fuck something. But she restrained herself, she knew it wasn't the right time. But soon. She opened her mouth and got closer to Hilda's dick, so close to the head. Her horniness escaped her a bit and quickly took almost half of the dick into her mouth. Quickly running her tongue over the head, causing Hilda to sit up quickly and for her dick to be released from Dawn's mouth. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Dawn?" Hilda asked, "What the fuck?! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like?" Dawn replied innocently still holding onto Hilda, "I got horny and this was here."

"Hey," Hilda pushed Dawn's head to keep her from sucking again, "Remember the rule I made? About being in my room?" She said, causing Dawn to sigh. Dawn remembered the rule, it was one she disliked but at the same time loved. You see, Hilda made a rule once that while Dawn is pretty much in charge in most of the house, inside her room was completely different. Hilda was in charge now, and Dawn had to listen to her.

"Good, now take off your clothes." Dawn did as she was told, stripping down to nothing but her beanie, revealing her hard erection to Hilda. Dawn started to feel even hornier from Hilda staring at her naked body, so she started rubbing herself.

"Stop rubbing," Hilda said in a serious tone causing Dawn to immediately stop, "You started sucking me off, so now you don't cum until I do." Dawn pouted at this but did as she was instructed to do, she got closer to Hilda who then immediately grabbed Dawn's head and brought her down to her cock quickly, shoving all 7 inches into Dawn's mouth. Hilda then grabbed the blue haired girl's arms and held them down to her sides.

"There, now you can't jack yourself off to try and cum before me."

Hilda stared smugly down at Dawn, who at the moment, couldn't do anything. All Dawn could do was suck, so she started bobbing her head up and down. At first slow, then fast, then slow again. Usually slowing down due to her head hurting or because Hilda ordered it. But never stopping. After about ten minutes of this Dawn was almost over the top with how badly she wanted to fuck. She tried to move her hips back and forth to rub against the bed sheets to provide some sort of pleasure, but Hilda quickly ended that by placing her feet on Dawn's ass and holding her in place.

"Nice try, but no," Hilda said as she started moving her own hips back and forth, throat fucking Dawn. Hilda started going as fast as she could, causing Dawn to start having tears form in her eyes. After a minute of this Dawn felt a little bit of precum from Hilda. She just had to wait a few more minutes.

"Gah, fuck!" Hilda said ten minutes later, cumming into Dawn's mouth. Filling it up so much cum started to drip out of her mouth and onto Hilda's cock.

"Good girl," She said as she pulled her dick out of Dawn's face and moved her legs off of her. Dawn swallowed all the cum and took a large breath.

"Fucking hell! Could've let me breathe at least!"

"And you could've let me continue sleeping at least. Let's just say we're even." Hilda said as she started to lay back down and fold her arms back despite having cum covering and dripping from her dick. While she wanted to get some more rest, Dawn had other plans.

"Oh no, you are not going to sleep right now."

"What, why not?"

"You said 'you don't cum until I do' and you've cum, so now it's my turn."

Hilda sighed, "Well, I did say that...fine! What do you want me to do princess?"

Dawn started to blush, she liked it when Hilda called her nicknames. Dawn crawled up to be face to face with Hilda. "Well first," she said as she leaned down to press her lips against Hilda's. After a few seconds of kissing, Hilda had closed her eyes which is when Dawn jumped up and shoved her fully hard dick into Hilda's mouth going partially down her throat. Dawn started to face fuck Hilda but due to Hilda not expected it, she stopped after a minute to let Hilda prepare herself a bit more. Dawn pulled out her dick which was now already leaking precum and covered in Hilda's saliva.

"You know, a little warning would've been nice!"

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Dawn said innocently.

"Alright, I'm good to go," Hilda took a deep breath, "Ready when you-"

Dawn immediately started to face fuck Hilda once more. She was way too horny to let her dick just hang there. Hilda was used to her being used by Dawn like this so she just sat there without any real complaints. Every few minutes Dawn would pull out to let her breath but then go back in right after. After some time Dawn finally came Down Hilda's throat, cumming to the point some started to flow out down Hilda's chin. She had a noticeable bulge in her throat once she swallowed all the cum in her mouth.

"There, you came, can I go to sleep now?"

"You think that's all the cum I have in me? You do know who I am right?"

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up and cum, I want to sleep," Hilda said as she laid back down pulling her legs up to expose her ass and pussy to Dawn who then quickly went down to start eating Hilda's pussy. Dawn quickly moved her tongue in and out and up and down Hilda's pussy causing Hilda to let out many moans. Dawn then started moving her tongue from the beginning of Hilda's pussy up to through her and onto the base of her dick and up to her tip. This was enough to cause Hilda to orgasm from her pussy, squirting Dawn right into the mouth. Hilda tried putting her legs back down however, Dawn pushed them back and went forward to insert herself into Hilda's soaking pussy. Hilda looked up to Dawn's face and saw the look she expected. Dawn's "sex demon" face. Hilda just smiled and looked down to where Dawn was fucking her like crazy, she then grabbed her own dick which still had cum on it and started rubbing herself out, seeing who would cum first between her and Dawn.

* * *

 **Are you guys liking this story? Anything I should add or take away? Let me know in a review. Peace.**


	5. One on One 'Bonding' Part Four: Shauna

Dawn and Shauna were currently inside a pokemart doing their weekly shopping. All was going good, they were talking and laughing and having a nice time out together. After they had purchased all their stuff and were walking out of the store, Shauna turned her head to Dawn.

"Um, Dawn?"

"Yeah, Shauna?"

"I have to use the um, ladies' room if you know what I mean."

"Oh, well don't let me stop you, hurry up and go."

"Well, can you come with me?" Shauna asked with her infamously adorable lillipup eyes.

"Oh okay," Dawn said as she grabbed Shauna in a hug and kissed her forehead, "Since you asked nicely. Plus I do have to go too."

Once the two girls had finished their business and washed their hands, they were on their way out when a man and woman walked into the bathroom talking.

"Ok, no one saw us come in, let's get into one of the stalls quickly before someone walks in." The man said.

"Can't stop thinking about us fucking in a public bathroom, we could get caught, it's so hot!" The woman said. The man and woman's excitement quickly turned into slight embarrassment when they saw Dawn and Shauna staring at them with red on their cheeks. After a few seconds of staring from both sides, the older couple started to back out of the restroom. Once the door was closed Shauna and Dawn burst into laughter. After a few minutes of crouching on the floor from laughing too hard to stand, the girls started to calm down.

"Do you really think those two were going to actually fuck in this bathroom?" Shauna asked while still chuckling.

"I think so," Dawn replied, "Though this is such a weird place, I mean, the stall is kind of small,"

"And someone could walk in at any time,"

"I don't think I could handle that level of embarrassment..." Dawn said while looking at the stall.

Without saying a word, Dawn and Shauna glanced at each other. In less than a minute, both Dawn and Shauna were locked in the small stall with Shauna's shorts and underwear down to her ankles and Dawn's skirt lifted up to not be in the way of them. Dawn started to pull her own underwear down to the ground when she looked straight to see Shauna's pussy already wet, she dropped the rest of the way to her knees and started eating Shauna out from behind. Shauna bent forward more and slammed her palms against the stall door due to the sudden pleasure of Dawn's tongue.

"Ah, fuck!" It had been a while since Shauna had gotten pleasure from the mouth of one of her girlfriends, normally she would get dicked down from one of the girls. While keeping her rhythm and a hand placed on Shauna's ass, Dawn started rubbing Shauna's cock from behind. Shauna let out some slight moans from the pleasure. After letting her own dick go untouched for a few minutes Dawn brought down her other hand to rub herself.

"Dawn I love your mouth but please just fuck me now!" Shauna said.

Dawn stayed where she was at for another minute before she finally let up. She stood behind Shauna rubbing her cock. She positioned it to be right in front of Shauna's pussy. Dawn looked down and noticed something. Shauna's cock despite only being rubbed for a few minutes by Dawn was already leaking. Dawn looked to the floor and saw a few drops of cum. Smiling and licking her lips Dawn went back to Shauna's pussy and inserted the tip in, slowly. After a few minor insertions, Dawn went about halfway into Shauna in one thrust, something the smaller darker skinned girl was not prepared for. She moaned louder in pleasure and that was all Dawn needed. She took her dick out of her and then without hesitation slammed her entire cock into Shauna.

"Gah fuck...Ow!" Shauna screamed.

The force from Dawn was enough to push Shauna into the door more, causing her to hit her face against it. Dawn slowed down when she thought Shauna was hurt but when she saw her go back to leaning against the stall door Dawn went back to fucking. Dawn then took off both of the girl's shirts. Shauna kept moaning and her legs started shaking. Dawn knew that even though it had only been a short time, Shauna was almost ready to cum. Among the six girls, Shauna was the quickest to cum. Something which Dawn absolutely loved. So, Dawn fucked even harder. Dawn repeatedly slammed her cock into Shauna, which in turn kept pushing her face against the door.

"Nghh, I'm gonna cum!" Shauna shouted.

Right before she orgasmed Dawn put her hand down and caught some cum. She then proceeded to lift her hand up to Shauna's mouth to let her taste her own cum. Shauna looked hesitant but then she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue to get a quick taste. After a quick dip of her tongue into her cum, Shauna opened her eyes and looked down at her cum in Dawn's hand. Without warning, Shauna started licking up her own cum from Dawn's hand. When Shauna finally let up Dawn noticed she was about to swallow, so she grabbed Shauna's head with both her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Dawn pulled tight and close, had you stumbled upon them and noticed they were kissing, you would think it's because they're in love and were immensely passionate about it. But really, they were busy swapping Shauna's cum in their mouths. Repeatedly fighting over who will get to swallow, using their tongues to grab the cum back from the other person. Due to how rough they were fighting over it, they spilled some cum onto their chests. After a few minutes of fighting, Dawn eventually got some cum into her mouth and then pushed Shauna's head down to her boobs. Dawn then swallowed all the cum in her mouth at once. Shauna, wanting her cum, looked back up to Dawn.

"Aw Dawn! I wanted to swallow that!" Dawn smiled at Shauna and then wiped the cum that was dripping off of Shauna's chin.

"Too bad I got to it first," Dawn said still smiling and licking the cum off of her finger. "But if you really want some..." Immediately, Dawn pushed Shauna's head down to her breasts again, though this time she kept her head down. After a few seconds, Shauna realized what Dawn wanted. So, she quickly started licking Dawn's small but still nice, tits covered with cum. The cold air of the bathroom had made Dawn's nipple hard as can be, causing Dawn to experience more pleasure from Shauna's sucking. This whole time Dawn was rubbing herself, getting closer and closer to cumming. When finally.

"Fuck, get on your knees, now!" Dawn ordered.

Shauna did as she was told. She got down on her knees in front of Dawn. Looking up, bright-eyed, just waiting for a load of hot white cum to get shot onto her face. Dawn closed one eye, a normal sign she was about to cum. Shauna opened her mouth widely, which when Dawn then shoved her cock into the girl's mouth. Grabbing Shauna's face with both hands, Dawn proceeded to face fuck the small girl. Shauna started tearing up, but Dawn didn't let up. If anything, she proceeded to increase her speed and ferocity. Though lucky for Shauna, the facial fucking lasted only about a minute, as Dawn proceeded to cum down her throat. Shauna swallowed it all, nearly choking due to how much there was. After swallowing a load that big, Shauna attempted to sit back to catch her breath. But Dawn ordered her to turn around and put her ass in the air. Shauna widened her eyes and did as she was told, wanting to be fucking by Dawn's hard member once again.

Once Shauna had her ass up, Dawn stared at it, rubbing her cock and licking her lips like she does when she gets ready to fuck. Shauna moved her ass side to side, letting Dawn know she was ready. Dawn went onto her knees, positioned her dick infront of Shauna's pussy, and then, proceeded to slam her cock all the way into Shauna's ass without warning.

"Ow fuck! Dawn! At least tell me you're going to go there first!"

"Haha, sorry babe, you know how much I love fucking you girl's in the ass, it's the best!"

Shauna tried to speak, but the pain of the sudden anal attack and the pleasure she was receiving, canceled any words she tried to speak to moans. After a few minutes of fucking Shauna felt Dawn speed up and fuck harder. When she looked back at Dawn, she saw the face. There was no stopping Dawn, she'll only stop when she empties her cock into whatever she's fucking. Shauna attempted to enjoy the time she was going to spend when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. In came a group of four girls.

"Oh shit, Dawn! Psst! There are people, stop fucking!" But it was to no prevail, Dawn continued, slamming Shauna's ass with her own body every time she fit her whole dick into her.

"Hey, what's that smacking sound?" One of the girls said.

"It sounds like it's coming from the stall..." another girl said.

Since Shauna was face first onto the ground, she saw the girls walking closer to them. In just a moment they would be caught. Shauna felt panic try to move through her body, but every time Dawn was there to slam the panic away from her. The girls were next to the stall, and one looked underneath the door. Shauna put her face straight down to hide it, but she heard the girl start to laugh and tell the other girls what was going on. In a moment all four pulled out their phones and started to record Shauna's fucking. Shauna was completely embarrassed but glad she was planting her face to the ground. That was until the girls eventually pulled back the stall door. That would've still been fine, however, Dawn, being as sex-crazed as she was, pulled Shauna's hair back as hard as she could. This forced Shauna to look straight at the girls recording them. After a moment of being recorded Shauna knew it wasn't going to get any better, so she looked at one of the phones and smiled for whoever would end up watching.

* * *

 **Oh damn. Sorry about this taking a long time to update but IRL stuff is annoying. But anyway, I have an idea to share. How about instead of waiting a long time for me to make these chapters, some of you could submit ideas to me for filler chapters. These, for example, could be a nonsexual chapter about the girls having a girls night, maybe a chapter about one of the girls taking a trip to their home region (except Dawn of course), or maybe a fan submission of some more smut. Who knows! Just PM me an idea, or you could even write out your own chapter and I could post. Well, that's all out. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. Peace!**


	6. One on One 'Bonding' Part Five: Misty

Dawn was laying on the couch watching TV, being tired and wanting to go to bed. She told herself one more episode then she'll go to sleep. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close behind the couch and steps coming closer. Misty then came around the corner and sat down by Dawn's legs, sighing.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

'Oh, I went on a date with a guy today," Misty replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And?"

"And well, things went good, we had dinner together, saw a movie, and then we went back to his place and had sex."

"What's so bad about that? Sounds like you a great time."

"I did, I was face first on his bed as he fucked me from behind. But then he flipped me around onto my back and saw my dick."

"He didn't know you had one?"

"No, normally when I go to meet guys I keep it hidden. So when he saw it, it kind of freaked him out. He kicked me out of his apartment and said he didn't want to see me again. I actually liked that guy," a single tear fell from Misty's eye.

"Aww, come here," Dawn took Misty in a loving embrace and kissed her on the cheek, showing her caring side. "Even if you don't get to see this guy again, at least you still have me and the other girls."

"Yeah, you're right," a small smile formed on Misty's face.

"Say, since you hooked up with a guy, doesn't that mean you cheated on us?"

Misty looked up at Dawn, at first confused. She quickly realized what she meant. The first day the girls moved in together, May had jokingly said they should be dating, and the other girls rolled with it and so they became a six-girl couple. That may sound difficult to maintain but surprisingly it works out just fine. None of the girls seem to have a preference for one another, except that Leaf and May hang out together a lot more than they do with anyone else. But other than that, they seem to work just like a normal two-person couple.

"Uh huh, I guess I did."

"If you ask me, you should be punished for that..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something that we can both agree is fair," Misty said knowing where Dawn was going with this.

"I have some ideas, how about you take that shirt off first?"

"Of course," Misty lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. "How's that?"

Dawn stared at Misty's tits and didn't say anything. She just scooted forward on the couch to be closer and took one of Misty's breasts into her mouth. Her tongue began to dance over her nipple, filling Misty's chest with pleasure and causing her to let out some moans. Dawn rose her hand to go onto Misty's other breast, gently pinching her other nipple with her fingers. Dawn felt her underwear get tighter with each passing second until they were tight as can be and her dick was fully up.

Quickly pulling off her own panties and shirt, Dawn began to work on Misty's shorts, with help from the orange head. Tossing the clothes to the floor, Dawn moved her head down to Misty's pussy and began eating her out. At the same time, she started using two fingers to play with her pussy and her tongue on the clit. By now, Misty was letting out moan after moan.

"Oh Dawn, I should do bad things more often..."

Dawn chuckled to herself and added another finger to her finger banging. Misty's own dick, while still small, was now erect as well. Dawn stopped using her mouth on her pussy and brought her head up and began to lick the dick in front of her. Once some pre-cum had leaked out, Dawn began to suck. While she didn't have much to suck, she took advantage of what she was getting. Only a few minutes later, Dawn's mouth became filled with cum and on top of that, Misty orgasmed with her pussy as well, causing Dawn's hand to be completely soaked.

"Alright, lean back and put your legs up," Dawn said while licking her hand.

"As you wish," Misty did what she was told, and leaned back on the armrest, holding her legs in the air.

Giving Misty's pussy one final lick, Dawn then went onto her knees and put the tip of her dick into Misty without warning. Due to her sensitivity, Misty let out a yelp of pleasure. Going in and out, increasing the amount put into Misty with every thrust, Dawn began to fuck her. After a minute, Dawn's entire dick was in Misty, being pushed in and pulled out almost as fast as Dawn could go.

After ten minutes of fucking, Misty's first hole was filled with cum. Dawn pulled out and leaned back, letting cum drip onto the couch from her dick and Misty placed her legs down since they felt a little sore being held up for so long. Dawn licked her lips, which Misty took quick notice of. Turning around, she placed her ass in the air in full view of her dom. As fast as she could, Dawn went forward and placed her tip in Misty's ass, prodding it. Once she felt fully hard again she kept the tip in and went a bit deeper. Eventually, she was fully in, slowly fucking.

"Speed...up..." Misty moaned.

For a normal person, this would mean to slowly speed up, until the person on the receiving end is satisfied. Dawn, however, went full speed right away when told to speed up. Misty gritted her teeth, feeling it was a bit early to go that fast but at the same time loving it. Despite nothing pleasuring her dick, Misty shot out a bit of cum from the fucking she was receiving. Forming a small puddle on the couch.

Dawn grabbed Misty and sat up with her feet going onto the floor. Leaning back she pulled her in and put her head on Misty's shoulder, Misty then put her arm around Dawn's neck exposing her tits for her to suck. Running her tongue over Misty's breast, Dawn took a nipple in her mouth once again, giving it small playful bites. Misty yelped from all the pleasure. Running a free hand down to her pussy, Misty fingered herself as Dawn fucked. When she felt her nipple hit the cold air, she looked at Dawn's face, not surprisingly she was wearing her "sex demon" face and began slamming herself into Misty who was practically screaming at this point.

The whole room was just filled with the sound of Misty moaning and Dawn's lap smacking Misty's ass. After what felt like an hour, Dawn finally released into Misty, filling her ass to the point of it overflowing with cum. Both of them breathing heavily, Misty slid off and curled up on the couch. Despite her shaky legs, Dawn got up and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm...gonna...take a shower...care...to join?" she said in between breaths but still seductively. Still shaking, Misty sat up.

"Fuck...yes..."

* * *

 **Well, that took a while to update. Been caught up in other things I gotta do IRL. Sorry about that, also sorry for it being such a short chapter. I promise the next chapters will be quite a bit longer, also I should be able to update faster, as I got plans for new chapters. I'll even try one for later this week. And, it will likely include all the girls. Also also, check out my profile. Well, that's all for now, peace.**


	7. Adoption

So I don't have much motivation for writing smut anymore. At least not writing a series of smut. Don't have the time anymore. I'll stay posting things, such as one-shots or two to three chapter works. But something like "Dawn the Dom" is too much since I originally wanted it to be something that was always being updated a few times a month or something.

Same for "May's Futa Journey" It'd be better if someone who can write these stories way more often than I ever could. Even when I do have time, I don't have motivation for it.

I might try to make a chapter or two before someone takes it, but once someone decides to take it off my hands, I'm not gonna work on it. At most I would message whoever adopts it and give them ideas.

Well, that's all. Peace.

(Copy and pasted this from the one I did for "Dawn the Dom" adoption lmao.)

Kinda hating how slow is to update chapters and stuff. Makes me feel awkward waiting.


End file.
